memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eugenics Wars/archive
In Space Seed Spock states quiet clearly that World War III, was the Eugenics Wars 1993-1996. If you click on the link here to that ep, you'll see the exact phrasing. Since TNG suggest they were still recovering from WWIII on the early 22ed century I thought maybe some remnants emerged in the early 21st century, that caused another war, as Spock called it "The War to end all Tyranny" that historians sometime refer to as WWIII. This War to end all Tyranny most likely would not invlove Superman, thus not a Eugenics war. --TOSrules 02:40, Oct 30, 2004 (CEST) ---- I have a few problems with this entry. There is no canon evidence to suggest that the Eugenics Wars and World War III were the same war. There is also no evidence of Vulcan involvement or assistance in the wars. A peckover 09:54, Jun 2, 2004 (CEST) ::Apeckover, you are 100% wrong, there is in fact cannon evidence to World War III, and the Eugenics Wars being one and the same, All you need to do is watch "Space Seed" when Spock states that the last world war was in the 1990's, then McCoy confirms the fact they are the same, by calling it the Eugenics Wars. --TOSrules 08:49, Oct 31, 2004 (CET) :::In Borderland, Phlox states the augments were created in the 20th century: "This (genetic engeneering) is extremely sophisticated work for 20th century Earth.". However, we know WW3 ttok place in the 2050s. Davok 11:28, 31 Oct 2004 (CET) Now I see that the page has been removed. It needs some rewriting anyway. A peckover 09:56, Jun 2, 2004 (CEST) :It was a copyvio, from someone else's non-canon speculation. It has been removed. If you wish to rewrite, please follow the direction on the notice. -- Michael Warren 09:59, 2 Jun 2004 (CEST) :PS. There is a small amount of canon info suggesting the Eugenics Wars were later than 1990s. In "Dr. Bashir, I Presume", the Starfleet Admiral mentions them taking place 200 years ago. :That's exactly the problem: We have a clear contradiction here.... "Space Seed" and "Wrath of Kahn" suggest that the war took place in the 1990s. However, "Doctor Bashir, I Presume" and indirectly "Shockwave II" give reason to the assumption that it took place around 2060, 2070, 2080... Either we say that there were actually two Eugenics Wars OR we point out to the contradiction and let the reader decide OR we ignore one of the versions.... --BlueMars 12:49, Jun 2, 2004 (CEST) ::For what it's worth, it has been my opinion for a while that the Third World War and the Eugenics Wars should be "unified" in dialogue on Enterprise, that would mean that they would have just finished as Cochrane was preparing to test the Phoenix. Alex Peckover 14:46, Jun 2, 2004 (CEST) ::I agree. The writers of Enterprise have the chance to settle the issue once and for all. Anyway, it seemed an article from my website was used. Lol. Ottens Jun 6, 2004 I really don't like the article in it's current form. It has no strucutre. It is simply an ennumeration of the facts in consequential sentences. If somebody is going to rewrite anyway, could they do something about this. Also it is a bit short. You could change that by giving the facts and give different interpretations (as BlueMars suggests) in indented italics (though that may prove the wrong style, given this discussion). -- Redge 11:34, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I just quickly wrote this up from memory, so there is at least something on this page (quite a lot of pages have linked to it). Feel free to make any changes, I'd say. Ottens 11:38, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST)